


Morning Glory

by torino10154



Series: Help Japan [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



Half awake, Harry rolled to the side, pulling the blankets with him as he snuggled in to go back to sleep. The bed was warm and comfortable, especially now that he had someone to share it with.

However….

Not long after he'd settled himself in again he felt a tug, the blankets tightening across him but he held fast. 

"Hey," Harry said and pulled again. 

A voice, rough from sleep, replied, "We might consider separate duvets if we plan to do this on a daily basis."

"No." Harry rolled back toward Severus, searching for and finding Severus's feet with his own. "I like to snuggle up against you."

"I _had_ noticed." Severus reached an arm out and Harry tucked himself under, pressing his lips to Severus's unshaven cheek. "We cannot continue to fight over the bedding."

Harry sighed. They'd slept together many times—each time more memorable than the last—but Severus had only just moved in a week before, earning himself a permanent spot on the left side of the bed. 

And, apparently, he was a bit of a blanket hog. 

"We could cast warming charms instead of using sheets?" Harry said, his fingers beginning the trek down Severus's abdomen to his groin. 

"That isn't practical." Severus's breath hitched as Harry wrapped his hand around his awakening cock. His voice soft, he added, "I like the feel of the sheets against my skin."

"Me too." Harry nodded, lazily stroking. "I like the feel of your skin against my skin even more. Especially like this."

Severus reached under the blanket and took Harry's cock in hand as well. Soft kisses turned passionate, the mattress creaking as they shifted their hips, thrusting into the other's tight grip. 

Severus licked up the column of his neck and nipped Harry's earlobe. 

"Mmm, so glad you're here," Harry murmured. "We can do this all the time." 

"You think a lot of my stamina," Severus replied, voice laced with humour.

"I do actually." Harry gasped as Severus brushed his thumb over the head of his cock. "I haven't been disappointed yet."

"I shall endeavour to ensure you never are." Severus threw his leg over Harry's, bringing their bodies closer still, and quickened his pace. He licked and sucked at Harry's neck and jaw, stroked and teased his length. Harry was lost under the onslaught.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned. When Severus pinched one of his nipples—hard—Harry felt the tight curl in his belly, his balls tightening. With one more sure stroke Harry was coming in spurts, coating Severus's hand and stomach. 

Severus continued to touch him, more slowly now, hand slick with Harry's emission. Panting harshly as he recovered, Harry began to stroke Severus in earnest. 

Severus pulled Harry to him and kissed him, then pulled back, hands still gripping Harry tightly as he came. 

Harry loved watching Severus come: his dark eyes fluttered closed, lips parted, face fell slack. The look of pleasure on Severus's normally austere face melted Harry's heart every single time.

Sated and sticky, Harry reached for his wand to clean them both up before….

"Harry!" The door to the bedroom flew open and Teddy ran up to the side of the bed. "Are you awake?"

"I'm awake now."

Severus snorted and rolled away from Harry, making sure he was completely covered. Harry exhaled. Thank goodness he was used to Teddy's morning ritual. He'd warned Severus to expect it as well but they'd definitely cut it close. 

"I want eggs and bacon and toast and juice—"

"Take a breath, Teddy," Harry said, laughing. 

"I'm just hungry, that's all." Teddy rubbed his stomach comically.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen in two minutes." Reaching under his pillow, Harry grabbed a pair of pants and slipped them on. "We'll let Severus sleep a bit longer. He's getting old, you know?" Teddy put his hand to his mouth and giggled, then turned and ran, pulling the door closed behind him.

Before Harry could stand up, Severus had grabbed him around the waist and pinned him down.

"Old?" Severus kissed him fiercely and Harry groaned when they broke apart. 

"I can't go downstairs now," he whined, waving his hand toward his groin, which had sprung to life again. 

"Harry!" Teddy's voice called from the kitchen, the sound of silverware banging on the table was clear.

"Shame that," Severus said, smirking, then stood and put on the dressing gown he kept beside the bed, then walked to the en suite, closing and locking the door behind him. 

"Bastard," Harry muttered, picked up his shoe and threw it at the door. A loud burst of laughter came inside from the bathroom and Harry couldn't help but laugh as well.

Libido back under control, Harry got dressed and headed downstairs to make breakfast for his godson and his…hmm, well…his Severus.


End file.
